


Winter Cuddles

by meddlesomewiz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, F/M, Hobbit Advent, M/M, Relationships might stay a secret, has an innocent start, will be more mature later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU. Bilbo and Nori have a shared shady past. When Nori introduced and welcomed Bilbo into his family, the little Hobbit was in way over his head. Especially since Nori has brought him around during the holiday season. For the 25 Days of The Hobbit on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue that sets up the story. The stories that coincide with the prompts will start next chapter.

When Bilbo was first introduced to the Durin extended family he was surprised at the warm welcome. He was not a reputable person and he was introduced into the family by Nori, an even less reputable character. Most people if they knew what he was, a burglar, would not turn their back on him, watch him like a hawk, and hide the silverware. But this was unexpected. Bilbo may have a large family but the intensity of the Durin family was overstimulating to say the least.

If Kili and Fili were not hanging of him, Oin and Gloin were assaulting his ears, or Bofur and Nori were trying to ply him with more eggnog, or Bombur was busy asking “Are you gonna eat that?”, or Thorin and Dwalin were glaring at him, or Balin and Dori were drowning him in tea, or Ori and Bifur were siting him down for engaging conversations about knitting and the local flora.

Bilbo was never alone or had any time for himself. But this was alright because this allowed Bilbo to get to know the Durin's extended family. Fili and Kili were little shits who were mischievous, but were also hard workers. Oin was a doctor who was losing his hearing but enjoyed talking about being an apothecary. Bombur and Gloin were the only ones who had children. Bifur loved children and spent his free time carving wooden toys his nieces and nephews. 

Bilbo really felt like part of the family. He was conformable with the Durin's outrageous behavior; which was really saying something of Bilbo's patience.

Bilbo was so embedded in the family that he was even privy to family scandals. The scandal for this holiday season was brought to you by Gimli who invited his boyfriend and his family, without permission from his father, Gloin, or the head of the Durin family, Thorin. Usually this would not cause a problem but it was who Gimli's boyfriend, Legolas Greenleaf, was and who the family was that caused the scandal. The Greenleaf and Durin family had bad blood between since Thorin was young. 

Now all Bilbo had to do was endure the fallout and try to keep everyone civil and happy during the holiday season. And possibly prevent violence and murders.


	2. Day 1 - Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo keeps trying to get the dwarves to pucker up with mistletoe. The dwarves do not know the kiss can be one that is just placed on the cheek, like they are family. Bilbo wants them to know he considers them family, but the dwarves are all afraid of a certain jealous dwarf who threatens those who Bilbo goes to kiss.

The tensions were unbearably high, in Bilbo’s opinion. Thorin looked like he was about to ripe off Gimli’s beard with his bare hands. The Greenleaf’s and Durin’s were not meant to fornicate, not after what happened. Though no one would tell Bilbo exactly what that was. Dwarves could be exceptionally tight lipped when they need be.

All the rising anger and awkward silences were nagging at Bilbo. This was his new family and it would not be proper to let them wallow in this unhealthy atmosphere any longer.

Bilbo devised a plan that would not only lighten the mood at the family gathering but would show his appreciation for being accepted into the family. (and perhaps pave the way for Legolas to be included as well.) 

Bilbo hummed a chirper tune as he made his way through the holiday decorations. “AH HA!” Bilbo exclaimed as he found it. Mistletoe.

The first dwarf Bilbo came across was fun loving Bofur. Bilbo rejoiced because if Bofur was put into good spirits than maybe Bilbo could enlist him on his merrymaking quest.  
"Bofur! Just the dwarf I was looking for." Bilbo stopped in front of Bofur. The hobbit had hidden the mistletoe behind his back. A large expectant smile plastered over Bofur’s face.  
In a dramatic flurry Bofur bowed, “At your service little burglar.”

Bilbo quickly brought the mistletoe from out behind his back and raised it above his head. “Look what I found.”

That was when Bilbo saw something he thought he would never see: Bofur’s smile faltered.

The usually cheerful dwarf started shifting his gaze. Not deciding on a specific thing to look at. “That’s very nice laddie but-”

“Oh Bofur I don’t need you to kiss me like that just a friendly peck on the cheek.”Bilbo tried to placate Bofur if he feared the hobbit had affections towards him. 

Bofur started backing away. “I think I hear Bif calling me.” Bofur sprinted down the hallway.

“Well that was odd.” Bilbo looked concerned at the space Bofur had vacated. He had assumed that Bofur of all the dwarves would share the same familial feelings as Bilbo had for him. 

The rest of Bilbo's morning went about the same. He would approach a dwarf or elf and as soon as Bilbo would bring out the mistletoe they would suddenly have an urgent need to leave. “Quite peculiar,” Bilbo muttered to himself as Fili and Kili were so focused in leaving his presence they tripped and fell. And broke a vase. 

“What was that?” Thorin barked at the boys. Both Fili and Kili looked at their uncle and then Bilbo. They decided that Thorin's rage would be an acceptable casualty and preceded to run away. 

Bilbo had had enough of everyone running away from him as if he had the plague. The hobbit looked Thorin square on, raised his hand that contained the mistletoe, and lunged for the dwarf. 

Thorin was surprised to say the least. All of a sudden he went from getting ready to yell at the boys again to having a hobbit attack him with mistletoe and his mouth. 

After Bilbo had soundly kissed Thorin he stood back with a pleased look on his face. “Merry Christmas, Thorin.” The hobbit stomped off. He was not trying the mistletoe on anyone else today. It was just too much work to give the family some holiday cheer. 

“Laddie, what was all that commotion?” Balin walked in behind Thorin. He shook his head at the mess. 

“Bilbo just kissed me.” Thorin was still stunned by it.

Now Balin was shaking his head for a different reason. “I see you did not get the memo.”

“What?”

“We are not supposed to approach Bilbo when he is armed with mistletoe. Not because the little spitfire is dangerous himself, but because his shadow will stick sharp implements up your-”

“Oh that warning,” Thorin looked to his cousin. “It was not like he gave me much of a chance to run away.”

“Thorin you are about as attentive to others needs as you used to be.” Thranduil walked into the hallway with Thorin and Balin. Thorin subconsciously straightened his posture, trying to make himself look taller. He would say it is to look intimidating, but he was always jealous of Thranduil's height.

Thorin glared at the pesky elf. “About as attentive as you are.” Thorin left as soon as he could. It was a calculated retreat.

“I am surprised that Bilbo does not know. It was rather obvious that the dwarf has affections for the little hobbit. Especially after this incident with the mistletoe.” Thranduil fluidly conversed with Balin, as if he had not been glared at intensely for just being present.

Balin hummed his agreement.


	3. Day 2 - Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is upset that Gimli's family does not like him and wants to rectify this. The way to a mans heart is through cooking, but Legolas seems to only be making Gimli frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempt at smut.  
> I am so sorry.

“Your family hates me,” Legolas was petulantly sticking out his lower lip.

“They don't hate you,” Gimli insisted, not for the first or probably last time. 

Gimli and Legolas were occupying the kitchen. Legolas was looking through the cupboards while Gimli was standing in the corner. Gimli's eyes followed Legolas as the elf skipped around the kitchen. Legolas was wearing skin tight jeans that not only accentuated his long legs but his bottom as well. 

It took longer than the dwarf should be proud of to tear his gaze from his boyfriend's legs to notice that he was being glared at. “What?” Gimli asked defensively. 

“All of them hate me and my family! You cannot deny this,” Legolas argued. It was clear this issue was upsetting the elf. Gimli sighed, it was going to be a long holiday. The dwarf unfolded his arms from his chest and opened them wide for his boyfriend. Legolas quickly buried himself in Gimli's arms. 

Legolas murmured into Gimli's broad chest, “But why don't they like me.” Gimli rubbed the elf's back. His hand may have drifted lower than would be considered innocent. That was the nature of having such a large height difference. 

“It has nothing to do with you elf,” Gimli tried to sooth Legolas. “It has everything to do with your father.” The dwarf muttered. 

Legolas pulled away from his boyfriend. “Do you hate my father?” If that was not a loaded question than Gimli did not know what was.

“Of course not.” Gimli replied immediately.

Turning back to the kitchen, Legolas worked with renewed determination. He was going to make the Durin's like him and his family.

Gimli was frowning now. He was rather enjoying holding Legolas. Apparently more than Legolas was. “What are you doing?” the dwarf could not help but growling.

“I am making gingerbread cookies. I will woo your family through food. At the very least Bombur will love me.” Legolas started pulling out all the ingredients for gingerbread. “Where are the cookie cutters?”

The elf's back was turned to Gimli. While Gimli usually did not mind the view, he was exceptionally grumpy today. And horny. So the dwarf did not answer. He just stewed in his frustration and hormones.

Legolas bent over slightly as he continued his search regardless of Gimli refusing to answer. “Oh!” The elf exclaimed as he found it. He shifted through the different shapes looking for a person shaped cookie cutter. “Aha!” Legolas took the cookie cutter out and put it out on the counter with all the ingredients and cooking implements he would be using. 

Gimli rushed over to Legolas and forcefully turned the elf around. “What-” Gimli kneeled before Legolas and started undoing his boyfriend's pants. “-What are you doing? We can't-Ohh.” Legolas stumbled back into the counter, gripping in hard as his length was taken into Gimli's mouth. 

Gimli bobbed his head up and down Legolas's length. The elf was breathing rapidly. His hands grabbing for purchase. Objects were pushed off the counter as Legolas lost himself in his boyfriend's mouth.

An obscene wet sound was made as Gimli let the elf's penis out of his mouth. “Shh. If you cause anymore racket someone might come in and spoil our fun.” A moan was his only response. “Than cover your mouth.” 

Taking the hardened length back into his mouth, Gimli started with renewed vigor. He brought his hands to his boyfriend's balls and did that thing that drove Legolas crazy. Gimli needed to test that the elf was going to be quiet after all. With a smirk Gimli drove his mouth completely down the length until it touched the back of his throat. 

Legolas came with a muffled shout. He was just as hormone filled and frustrated as Gimli, he had not lasted long. Gimli wiped his mouth and put Legolas back into his pants. But something fell from his head. “huh?” Legolas looked down, past his post-orgasmic haze, and broke out in laughter.

During the more heated moments of their encounter, Legolas had knocked over the jar of ginger. The red powder was all over Gimli's hair. 

After Legolas was able to calm himself down, he reached over for a paper towel and went down next to his boyfriend. He started cleaning Gimli up. Gimli was able to get over his usually grumpy attitude and let a chuckle out. “They just need to get over their prejudice and see you for you. Then they will love you just as much as I love you.”


	4. Day 4 - Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili wants to play outside while it is snowing, Fili does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, sweet, fluffy, Kili and Fili piece.

“Look! It's snowing.” Kili shrieked. His face was pressed up against the window pane. He was downright giddy at this development. 

“It has been snowing for days Kili.” Fili was exasperated with his brother. He was attempting to find the cookies Bombur had secreted away, he had not time for the same featureless white that was the outside right now. 

“No but-” Kili faced his brother, “-it is in the act of snowing. You know, when specks of unique ice cascade down and make a glorious, dance party in the air!” Kili always had a flare for the dramatics.

Sighing, Fili turned to his brother, “Then go out in it and freeze your balls off. I have more important things to do.”

Kili's went back to having his face glued to the glass as he stared in wonderment at the scene before him. “They are behind the painting of Thror,” he nonchalantly replied. 

“Who puts cookies behind a painting. They aren't even gems! Precious gems should be so expertly hidden, not food.” Fili ranted as he made his way to the portrait. The blonde dwarf blindly reached behind the painting. 

A sharp noise cut through the air. “Ouch!” Fili snapped his hand back from behind the frame. A mouse trap fell, along with a single piece of paper. 

Fili bent down to inspect the paper. Flipping it over revealed the reason he almost got his fingers chopped off in the name of cookies. The note read “play with me” and had a pathetic drawing of two boys making a snowman. 

The blonde dwarf looked up from the note to see his brother already in his snow gear and holding out Fili's gear in his hands. “I've been waiting ages to use that on you. Let's go!”

Shaking his head as he grabbed his gear, Fili reprimanded Kili, “You could have just asked. I almost lost my fingers.” 

“I did!”

“No you didn't!” 

“I did, just like five seconds ago!” Kili cried out.

“Whatever. We should get out there before it stops snowing. We all know how much you want to be outside during the snowfall.” Fili patted Kili on the back and headed to the door.

Kili chuckled as he trailed behind his older brother, “It is always more enjoyable when we freeze our balls off together.”


End file.
